What Percy Jackson Has Become
by StellaHunterOfArtemis
Summary: One-Shot. Ms Vanessa Roberts meets her most notorious student, Percy Jackson, after fifteen years had passed when she last taught him in High School. I wonder what he has become now? Companion piece to 'What Annabeth Chase Has Become'.


**So, sorry for not updating my other stories, but my exams are going on. While studying for History/Civics, I thought about my teacher for the above subjects. She kind of hates me, I don't know why. Anyways, I was thinking about how the people you hate are remembered more than the people you like (at least in your students). Suddenly this little one-shot popped into my mind and won't leave me alone. So I wrote it and am posting it. It is going to have a companion piece called 'What Annabeth has become'. Check that out too. Anyways, you can read the story now…**

Ms Vanessa Roberts sighed, inspecting her mail thoroughly. Oh, what she would do to get rid of it! The bills, the request for the rent, the note for returning the library book – it all was driving her mad. Vanessa sighed, put the mail on her dining table, and headed out to have a cup of coffee at Starbucks.

Vanessa stood at the counter, and ordered a Café Latte. She took her coffee and took a sip. Ah, the wondrous taste of coffee! Starbucks was indeed the best coffee producer in the world.

As Vanessa was finishing her coffee, she saw a young man enter the coffee shop. Vanessa narrowed her eyes at him. He looked a lot like a student she once had, when she taught Mathematics at Goode High. His name was Percy Jackson. He had sea-green eyes, messy black hair, tan skin, and an annoying troublemaker grin. She supposed Percy had been handsome. The teen girls certainly seemed to think so.

Percy Jackson provided a lot of trouble in his school days to his teachers, except his step-father, the English teacher, Paul Blofis. Paul was a genial man, nice and sweet. She supposed he must be in his early fifties by now, surely. He had been in his mid thirties when he taught at Goode, so Vanessa was sure he would be easily fifty-two or fifty-three. She prided herself in her Mathematics.

The man who entered too had sea-green eyes, messed-up black hair and a crooked smile. He was tanned and muscular, not unlike Percy Jackson.

A lady followed the young man. She had curly blonde hair, which she had put into a messy bun, and intelligent gray eyes, which looked like they had a storm swirling through them. Her skin was tanned. She held the hand of a little girl, while the man held the hand of another little girl. Both of the girls (maybe their children, Vanessa mused) had curly black hair with multiple blonde streaks running through them. It was held back in fish braids. Their eyes were like the ocean when it was stormy; they seemed to have gotten a mixture of their parents' eyes. They both had lighter skin shade than their parents; it was tanned, but not as much as the adults. They looked to be about eight or nine.

'Annabeth, why don't you and the kids get seats, I'll get the drinks,' the man said. Ah, so the lady's name was Annabeth.

'Yes, Percy, and get drinks for Thalia, Nico and Selene; they will be here soon,' Annabeth said. Vanessa stiffened. So this _was_ Percy Jackson? Percy kissed Annabeth's cheek, went to his daughters and said, 'I'll get you two a Java Chip Frappuccino which you both will share, with a blueberry muffin, okay?'

The girls nodded and said, 'Yes, Daddy.' Vanessa was surprised Percy managed to get his daughters to be so well-behaved. Percy said to his wife, 'I'll get us the same drinks as the girls, and a blueberry scone, which we'll share, okay?'

Annabeth kissed his cheek. 'Good, Seaweed Brain, you know what all of us like! And, not to forget, Thalia and Nico, and Selene will take the same drinks.'

Percy snorted. 'I'll get the big kids a double chocolate brownie, and the Venti size for the kids; they'll share it between the three of them. I bet they'll share the muffin too. They love Selene.'

Percy went to order their big meal, while Annabeth took the table for four next to her, and the one for three in front of hers. She directed her daughters to sit on the table, and they started talking about something. Annabeth sat on her seat and waited for Percy to come with the drinks and food.

Vanessa wondered how she should react. Should she ignore them, say hi to them or maybe make them notice her? She didn't know, and thought that she should just wait and see how the river will flow.

Percy returned soon, staggering under the weight of the food. He set down the tray on the kids' table, gave them their drink, the muffin and a warning to not finish the drink and muffin because Selene was sharing. They promised not to, and Percy took the tray back to his table. Annabeth took her coffee and took a sip of, watching with amusement as Percy sat down and groaned over-dramatically.

'Careful, Percy, you're acting like your uncle,' Annabeth said with a teasing smile.

'The one on top, or the one below?' Percy asked, stopping his theatrics immediately, looking warily at Annabeth. Vanessa was confused. What kind of a question was that? But Annabeth seemed to know what her husband meant, and replied accordingly.

'Top,' Annabeth grinned, and Percy smacked his head. Thunder shook the sky even if there were no clouds.

Percy looked up and straight at Vanessa, stopping all theatrics immediately. He looked stricken. 'Ms. Roberts?' He asked Vanessa. She nodded stiffly in reply. 'Percy Jackson.'

Annabeth looked from Vanessa to Percy. 'Percy, you know her?' Annabeth asked. Percy nodded. 'Ms Roberts used to teach Thalia, Nico, and me Mathematics in Goode. She left when you joined in Senior Year.'

It was true. Vanessa had gotten a letter in the post a month before Percy's Senior Year started, which told her she had the opportunity to teach at Harvard. She resigned from Goode immediately, but it turned out that the letter was a fraud one. By the time she went back to Goode, they school had already hired another Mathematics teacher. So Vanessa started teaching at another school which was quite far away, and did not pay as much as Goode.

'Oh,' Annabeth said. She held out her hand to shake Vanessa's. 'Pleased to meet you. I'm Annabeth Jackson, Percy's wife. The two girls there are Andromeda and Cassandra, better known as Andy and Cassie.'

One of the little girls looked over and said,' Mom, did you call?'

'No, sweetheart, I didn't,' Annabeth said. 'And, Cassie, please leave some of the drink for Selene.'

The other little girl looked over from the drink and said,' Okay, Mom.'

Suddenly, the door to the café burst open and a lady and man walked in, the lady holding the hand of a little girl. The lady had spiky black hair, porcelain skin and electric blue eyes._ Her husband_, Vanessa thought, had messy dark-brown hair, pale-ish olive-ish and black eyes. Their daughter had spiky brown hair, held back from her eyes by a hair band, the rest hanging loose, her skin a similar shade as Andy and Cassie's and black eyes that looked like electricity ran through them. She too looked about eight or nine.

'Thalia, Nico, you're very late!' Percy said.

'Sorry sir,' both of them said in sync, then looked at each other and started laughing. The little girl started tugging her arm from her mother's when she saw the muffin awaiting her on the kid's table.

'Mom, let me go, I want to tell Andy and Cassie what happened in school today!' the girl whined. Her mother let go of her hand and said, 'Sorry, Selene, go on.'

If the girl was Selene, then Vanessa suspected that the man and woman were Thalia and Nico. Her assumptions were confirmed when Percy said, 'Ms Roberts, this is Nico and Thalia di Angelo, and their daughter Selene.'

'Ms Roberts!' Thalia exclaimed. 'You used to teach Percy, Nico and me Mathematics at Goode, right?'

Vanessa nodded and smiled. Thalia had been a good student, unlike Percy and Nico. Both of them were notorious, but they would be okay sometimes. Vanessa's memory of Thalia was fuzzier than those of Percy's and Nico's. She guessed that you remembered the students you hated more than you remembered students you liked.

'So, what do you work as, these days?' Vanessa asked her ex-students.

'I'm an architect,' Annabeth said. 'I'm a marine biologist,' Percy continued. 'I'm a businessman, while Thalia is an environmentalist,' Nico concluded. Vanessa was impressed. It always pleased her to see her ex-students successful, whether she hated them or not. And all of them had such fine jobs too!

'By the way, Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Jason are taking care of Bianca, Alex and Christ; apparently Aeneas wanted to play with them. Poor little Penny will be bored out of her mind. Jason said that she wished the other girls could stay with them,' Thalia said.

Annabeth, seeing Vanessa confused, said, 'Christ is our ten-year-old son. His full name is actually Christopher. He's two years older than his sisters. Bianca and Alex (Alexander) are Thalia and Nico's ten-year-old twins; Selene is the same age as my twins. Aeneas and Penelope (who you heard about as Penny) are Thalia's brother Jason and his wife Piper's children. Aeneas is ten and Penelope is eight.'

Vanessa was stunned. The students she had (because she distinctly remembered teaching Piper and Jason the year before she left. They both had been good students. Like brother like sister, she supposed) all had at least two kids. Thalia and Nico had three; the twins Bianca and Alexander were ten, and Selene was eight. Percy's and Annabeth's kids were Christopher, ten years old, Andromeda and Cassandra, eight-year-old twins. Piper and Jason's kids were Aeneas, ten, and Penelope, eight. Unless she was much mistaken, all of these names were from Greek or Latin origin.

Vanessa smiled at her students, got up and said, 'Well, I must take your leave. I have some work pending at home. We'll try and keep in touch.'

Percy got up suddenly, and said, 'Ms Roberts, please give me your number. I'll maybe send my kids to you to teach them Mathematics.'

Vanessa, surprised, gave Percy her number, and then headed out. Just at the door, she turned and said, 'And, children?' The "children" looked up at her. She smiled, 'Call me Vanessa.'

Maybe, just maybe, Percy might not be so bad.

**Okay, just if anybody wants to know what the three couples' kids whose descriptions aren't in the story, they are:**

**Bianca di Angelo: Curly black hair which is always held in a ponytail, olive skin and electric blue eyes which has black spikes outwards from the pupils.**

**Alexander di Angelo: Messy black hair, olive skin and same eyes as twin (Hey, that rhymed!).**

**Christopher Jackson: Messy blonde hair with few black streaks and one small, hardly noticeable grey streak, deeply tanned skin, with grey eyes that have the calmness of the ocean.**

**Aeneas Grace: Messy brown hair, lightly tanned skin and sky blue eyes.**

**Penelope Grace: Choppy blonde hair braided with an eagle feather, Cherokee skin tone and kaleidoscopic eyes.**

**Okay, ****and as I am a Leyna, Tratie and Frazel fan, their kids:**

**Lysandra (Sandy) Valdez: Long curly black hair, a light tan and blue eyes. Ten years old.**

******Felix** Valdez: Messy black hair, light tan and black eyes. Eight years old.

**Theodore (Theo) and Cyrus Stoll: Messy brown hair, light tan and mischievous grass-green eyes. Eight years old.**

**Hadrian Zhang: Messy brown hair, buzz cut, porcelain skin and black eyes. Ten years old.**

******Roxanne (Rose) **Zhang: Long black hair, tanned skin and golden eyes. Eight years old. 

**Messiness runs in the family. Anyways, I hope you liked this story. Tell me how it was.**

**Yours truly,**

**Stella**

**Edited: 7/4/13**

******Edited: 9/4/13 (I wanted to add their skin tone and Leyna, Tratie and Frazel's kids. Required for a new story I'm writing)**


End file.
